Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sequel to the other 4. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl and the NFL 5

* * *

We begin on Saturday Night. Ladonna is wearing her bathing suit and Bud is wearing his hat and underwear. Then came Victoria Best. She and Ladonna are wearing there bathing suits. Bud wont get Naked until Victoria Best goes to jail.

Bud: Yes the Saints are undeafeated so far.  
Victoria: Who are they playing?  
Ladonna: The Chicago Bears.  
Victoria: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Violet and TJ.

Becky: That is why The Saints and Broncos are still undefeated.  
Violet: Yep.  
TJ: Who is the Saints playing?  
Becky: The Chicago Bears.  
TJ: Then i pick the Saints.

Back to Elwood City only with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I pick The Rams to win. I also pick the Saints and Denver to still be undefeated.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And the same here.  
DW: I don't care. I am going to bed.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.

She went up to her room got in bed and feel a sleep. Back with Ladonna Bud and Victoria.

Victoria: I pick the Bears to win.

Ladonna and Bud are mad. Just then the Elwood City police came and arrested Victoria Best. Now Ladonna and Bud are now puzzled. Next chapter will be during football.


	2. The Ryan family is planning

Arthur and WordGirl and the NFL 5

* * *

The Next Day the first Games of the Day are now coming on. They are watching Jacksonville vs. St. Louis game. This is Chapter 2. 8 more left to go. We first head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: We are doing good so far.  
Bud: I agree with you. Looks like The Saints will win again.

We head to Arthur's house they are watching CBS to watch the Rams game.

Arthur: Looks like the Rams will win this game.  
Mr. Read: I agree.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob Violet and TJ.

Becky: Yeah i think The Rams will win this game.  
Violet: I sure hope so.  
TJ: I agree.

Now we see the Ryan family getting ready to kidnap Peg from Peg + Cat.

Mr. Ryan: Kidnapping a girl will be easy.  
William: Can me and Henry do it?  
Mr. Ryan: That is the plan.

Now we head to where Peg and Cat are at.

Peg: Something tells me this day will be strange.  
Cat: Okay what?  
Peg: I don't know.

Back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: We have a good team this year. We are 5-0.  
Ladonna: We sure do. Can i take off your hat and underwear now?  
Bud: No not until tonight or not at all. Well i will take off my hat tonight.  
Ladonna: Okay.

Next chapter the Ryan family kidnaps Peg.


	3. Peg kidnapped

Arthur and WordGirl and the NFL 5

* * *

We see the Ryan family getting ready to kidnap Peg. This is chapter 3. 7 More to go.

Mr. Ryan: The time has come. Grab her and throw her in this van.  
William: Sure dad. Come on Henry.  
Henry: Okay.

They grabbed her and threw her in that van. They drove to a vacant House. It is there new safe house. Now we are heading to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Well i see the Rams won.  
Bud: Okay. Why was Victoria arrested last night?  
Ladonna: I have no idea. I can ask others if they know?  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.

Now we head to Arthur's house.

Arthur: I am glad the Rams won this game.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: Yep.

DW is playing with Emily. Now we head to Fair City.

Becky: I hope this game is better.  
TJ: I hope so.  
Violet: I agree.

Back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I hope this game is also good.  
Ladonna: I sure hope so.

Now to the safe house with a kidnapped Peg. She hates being in it. She is gagged.

Mr. Ryan: I hope we get our ransome soon.

Next chapter will be soon.


	4. Ransom for Peg

Arthur and WordGirl and the NFL 5

* * *

We still see Peg tied and gagged in a Chair. She is trying to get loose so she can remove the gag and Escape. This is chapter 4. 6 more left to go. Now the Ryan family sent in a ransom to return Peg. See what happens.

Mr. Ryan: I think $1,000,000 is good.  
Mrs. Ryan: I agree.

Now we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Good game so far.  
Ladonna: I agree. If we win what will you do?  
Bud: I might take off my hat and underwear.  
Ladonna: Okay. I do like when you get naked.

Now we head to Arthur's house.

Arthur: Good game so far.  
Mr. Read: I agree with you there.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob TJ and Violet.

Becky: I need to take a walk. Come on Bob.  
Violet: Okay.

Becky and Bob turned into WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. They are on there way to see if they can free Peg. We see King Friday Queen Sara Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday. Along with Daniel Tiger and them. Next chapter they talk.


	5. Cat was kidnapped

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5

* * *

WordGirl somehow freed Peg. But a bit later they kidnapped Cat. They moved to a new safe house. They talk to Peg about the Ryan family. This is chapter 5. 5 more left to go. Enjoy this chapter. We see the Characters from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is there. Arthur is also there.

Daniel Tiger: That family is very bad.  
Peg: I agree.  
Arthur: Buster and Fern investagates them lots of times.  
King Friday: We need there help again.  
Arthur: I will call them then.

He called them. They came over. They will help them find Cat.

Buster: I think we need the help from WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.  
Fern: I agree.

WordGirl heard them so they came to help.

WordGirl: I found them once so me and Huggy can find them again.  
Peg: Good. He is my best friend.  
WordGirl: No problem Peg.

They are finding clues to where they are at. They are in an empty store with Black curtains.

Buster: They are not in a house i think.  
Fern: I agree.  
O The Owl: Can i help any?  
WordGirl: I say yes. Bud Ladonna and John are coming. They will be here soon.

They are now there. Next chapter will be longer.


	6. They are in a House

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5

* * *

Now we see Arthur and them trying to find Cat. They know they are in Elwood City. They happen to be in there own home. As in the Ryan that is. Enjoy this chapter.

Buster: We think there somewhere here in Elwood City  
Daniel Tiger: I hope we can find that Cat.  
Fern: We will.  
Peg: I sure hope so.

Meanwhile Ladonna is watching a Football game.

Ladonna: I hope this is a good game.  
Bud: So far so good.

They watched the team they want to win scored.

Ladonna: Your right it is a good game so far.  
Bud: Yep.

Back to the investagation.

Arthur: Anymore clues to where they are?  
Buster: Yes we did. They are either at A Vacant House or There house.  
Fern: If they are at there House then that will be the worst place for them to be at.  
Peg: As long as we find Cat then i will be happy.

There is only 3 vacant houses in Elwood City right now. 1 will have people living there soon. Next chapter will be longer.


	7. We think we know where they are

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5

* * *

They found out people are moving into 1 of them Houses. So they know the Ryan Family is not there. This is Chapter 7. Just to 3 more left to go. Enjoy this chapter. We see they are going to another vacant house.

Arthur: This House looks like it had a Fire.  
Fern: It sure does look that way.  
Police Man: Yeah someone burned it 3 days ago. It will be torn down and a new House built on it.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Policeman: We don't know who started the fire yet. If you see anyone starting a fire call 911. The Police will also be there. Are you looking for The Ryan family again?  
Buster: Yes sir.  
Policeman: Good. If you find them just call us Police and we will be there. Good Day kids.

Now we see Ladonna and Bud watching a Football game.

Ladonna: Maybe we can help with he Investagation?  
Bud: Yes lets go help them.

They have rejoined the Investagation.

Arthur: They are in 1 of houses. That 1 vacant house and there house.  
Bud: What if they are out of town?  
Arthur: We don't think they did. But if they did they have not gone far.

Next chapter they find the Ryan family.  
Bud: Okay.


	8. Short chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5

* * *

We know see they are heading to the Ryan house. They are inside of it. Little does the Ryan family know they will be caught again. This chapter wont be very long. Story is almost complete. Enjoy this chapter. But first Ladonna and Bud get interviewed again.

Bud: Look they are coming to interview us again.  
Ladonna: Lets tell them about Victoria Best.  
Bud: Okay.

During that interview they told them about what Victoria Best did. They are heading for Junvinlie Hall to interview her. They are mad at her. Meanwhile at the Ryan house.

Mr. Ryan: Yes Cat is still in that cage.  
Mrs. Ryan: Okay.

They saw the police along with Arthur and them along with WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.

William: They found us.  
Henry: They did?  
Mr. Ryan: Yes they did.

Next chapter will be much longer.


	9. What Victoria Best did

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5

* * *

In this chapter Ladonna talks to the Saints and Emily talks to the Giants. All about Victoria Best. And the Ryan family gets caught. This is chapter 9. Only 1 more chapter left to go. Enjoy chapter 9. We begin with Ladonna talking to the Saints.

Ladonna: Look a Skype from Victoria.  
Victoria Best: I pick the Bears to win. Bye.

That made Ladonna and Bud mad.

Ladonna: I am calling the Saints what Victoria Best did.  
Bud: I don't blame you.

She called Sean Payton who is the Coach of The Saints.

Coach Sean: Hello?  
Ladonna: Sean this is Ladonna Compson.  
Coach Sean: May i help you Ladonna?  
Ladonna: Victoria Best picked The Bears to win.  
Coach Sean: I will take care of her.  
Ladonna: Thank you very much.  
Coach Sean: No problem.

Meanwhile in Fair City. We see Emily hanging out with Becky and Violet. At The Botsford house. Emily has her laptop with her. Then Victoria Best sent her a Skype.

Emily: Look a Skype from Victoria Best.  
Becky: Lets see what she says.  
Emily: Okay.  
Victoria: I pick The Eagles to win. Bye.

That made Becky Violet and Emily mad. Emily called the Giants up before the game so she talks to Eli Manning. He said he will deal with her. Now we head to where The Ryan family is at.

WordGirl: Lets get them Huggy.

They caught them. They are going to jail this time in Fair City. Next chapter will be the last.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 5

* * *

This Chapter is the last. Ladonna and Bud are happy the Saints won yet again. This is The Last chapter. Emily is upset the Giants lost again. Enjoy the last chapter. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: We have a good team this year.  
Ladonna: I agree with you. Can you take off your hat and underwear?  
Bud: Let me think.  
Ladonna: Okay.

As Bud is thinking if he wants to be Naked or not we head to Fair City With Becky and them.

Emily: We don't have a good team this year.  
Becky: That is true.  
Violet: Yep.  
TJ: I agree with you 3.  
Emily: I hope they win just 1 game.  
Becky: That is possible.

Back in Elwood City Bud took off his hat and his underwear. Ladonna is happy. His Private parts are censored. But Ladonna and Bud see them.

Bud: Please take off your bathing suit. That way we will both be naked.  
Ladonna: No. I am afraid i will have an accident if i do.  
Bud: Okay.

Next story will be Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6.


End file.
